<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have you been naughty, Little Lark? by aHiveMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886222">Have you been naughty, Little Lark?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHiveMind/pseuds/aHiveMind'>aHiveMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Little Lark Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Axii, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Tenderness, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHiveMind/pseuds/aHiveMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier has been naughty and broken the rules. Geralt needs to teach him a lesson.<br/>We all know what comes next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Little Lark Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have you been naughty, Little Lark?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first attempt at anything like this, I've recently started exploring the depths of witcher fanfiction and I felt inspired to write something!<br/>The use of axii in this was inspired by "share and share alike", and I realise it's probably not how axii works, but what's fanfiction for if not this kind of shit, sue me!<br/>Consent is not discussed in this fic but it is assumed that there is a pre-discussed arrangement between Geralt and Jaskier, two consenting adults, and that there are measures in place to prevent things going too far (safe words etc.), stay safe out there and look after yourselves and each other!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier strode up the winding steps at the back of the tavern, the dark wooden walls pressing in around him. He flicked a stray strand of wet hair out from his eyes as he emerged into the corridor above the inn off of which branched the rooms to rent. He went to the very last door, always Geralt’s choice due to its slightly better privacy, and reached for the door handle. Sudden anxiety mingled confusingly with excitement stopped him for a moment and he breathed deeply to slow his heart rate.</p><p>“Come in here Jaskier. Now.” Geralt’s husky and stern voice penetrated through the thick door to Jaskier’s ears and sent a stab of panic through his chest at the same moment as a deep, not entirely unpleasant, twinge curled in his gut. Geralt’s tone left no room for argument, it was a command and Jaskier could do nothing but jump to obey.</p><p>He opened the door and slipped through. He was hardly done closing the door when he was pushed back into it, face first so he could not see the room. Geralt’s strong immovable body pinned him to the door. His grip was actually very gentle, a trait Jaskier had been surprised to uncover in the hard witcher. But it was firm and left no room for misunderstanding.</p><p>Geralt buried his face in the nape of Jaskier’s neck and breathed in deeply, scenting him. He was topless and Jaskier could feel the firm muscles against his back.</p><p>“I-is everything okay, Geralt?” Jaskier stuttered, stumbling over his words in a rush of heady excitement. He was embarrassed to feel that his cock was already becoming erect and was pressed a little uncomfortably into the hard wood of the door. He began to squirm involuntarily against the pressure, even though it would do no good.</p><p>“Now, now, little lark, none of that.” Geralt chided, giving his ass a firm pinch, which made Jaskier yelp and blush deeply, “You’ve been very naughty Jaskier.” Geralt’s voice was dark and smooth and seemed to wind its way into the deep, dark parts of Jaskier’s brain.</p><p>“I d-don’t know w-what you mean, Geralt.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me. You’ve broken the rules again Jas, I can smell it on you, despite your feeble attempts to wash it away.” Geralt tutted, “You should know better than to try and trick a witcher. Who was he, some little lordling who promised you fame and fortune or just a pretty boy you wanted for a quick fuck?”</p><p>Geralt’s tone was harsh, making Jaskier’s breath catch, so that it sounded like a sob. Geralt turned him around suddenly and held him tenderly in his arms.</p><p>“Shhh, shhhh. It’s alright little one, no need for that.”</p><p>Geralt’s tenderness broke Jaskier and the tears started to flow, “I’m so sorry, Geralt. I didn’t mean to break the rules.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I know you can’t help it? Can you?” Jaskier shook his head to this, agreeing with Geralt, “You just can’t help being a little slut can you? It’s just who you are. And I thought we were getting somewhere with your training.” Geralt sighed in false dismay, “I guess we’ll just have to start over.”</p><p>“But... Geralt.” Jaskier began, Geralt quickly stopped him with a finger to his lips.</p><p>“No more of that little lark, little sluts in training do not call their masters by their names do they? You remember that.”</p><p>Jaskier nodded slightly, his eyes growing wide. He was beginning to feel strange, lighter, and fuzzy. All he could focus on was Geralt’s intense eyes.</p><p>“Answer me when I speak to you Jaskier. Little sluts do not call their masters by their names, do they?”</p><p>“No master.”</p><p>“Good, at least you remember some of your training. Now tell me, what do we do to little sluts who break the rules?”</p><p>“They are punished.”</p><p>“Good, little lark, well done. Now on the bed, breeches off.”</p><p>Jaskier moved as if in a dream, stumbling a little over his own feet. He reached the bed, loosened the ties on his breeches and pulled them off before sitting down on the edge. His erection was now clearly poking into his underclothes, but he knew better than to touch.</p><p>Geralt sat down next to him and with a few swift movements, pulled Jaskier down over his knee, positioned him to his satisfaction and pulled his underclothes clean off. Geralt took his hand and stroked tenderly over the plump, round, pale flesh of Jaskier’s bottom. He squeezed it in the way one might squeeze a piece of fruit to test its ripeness. The satisfied hum he made suggested that the fruit was to his liking. Jaskier felt exposed and vulnerable lying across Geralt’s knees like this. And that feeling sent a renewed stab of arousal through his body, making his cock twinge.</p><p>“Now tell me, what are you being punished for, Jaskier?”</p><p>“I am being punished for breaking the rules master.”</p><p>“Now, now,” Geralt chided, giving Jaskier’s thigh a warning smack, “Be specific.”</p><p>“For having sex with someone other than you master, without your permission.”</p><p>Geralt nodded, pleased, “One might think you did this intentionally, because you like being punished, is that right, little lark?”</p><p>Jaskier blushed deeply and buried his face in Geralt’s thigh. Geralt chuckled,</p><p>“You needn’t answer that one, your cock is doing all the talking for you, against my thigh. You’re such a horny little beast. Good thing I’m a witcher and used to dealing with little beasts isn’t it?”</p><p>And with that, the first smack came down on Jaskier’s ass. Geralt never held back when he spanked Jaskier. The blows were swift and came often, leaving Jaskier stinging and red. The heat coalesced where Geralt’s hand struck, it travelled first the Jaskier’s stomach where the twisting feeling was growing and then to his cock, which continued to swell and rub against Geralt’s thigh with every smack. Geralt had a way of hitting him in a random pattern so that the next blow could not be predicted, and he managed to hit a slightly different place each time, so he never went numb. Despite the confusing pleasure Jaskier felt from it, he couldn’t ignore the pain, and soon tears were streaming down his face and despite himself he began to cry out, begging Geralt to stop.</p><p>“Please master, I’ll be good.”</p><p>“I’ll only ever be your little slut again, I promise!”</p><p>“I’ll be good, I’ll be good, I’ll be good.”</p><p>This began to run through Jaskier’s head, unbidden, and soon he was chanting it, like a mantra, under his breath.</p><p>After a certain amount of time, Jaskier couldn’t say, the next blow didn’t come. Instead, Geralt’s hand came to rest tenderly on Jaskier’s lower back. Jaskier lay trembling, tears pouring down his face. He felt empty and oddly peaceful, completely at the mercy of the much larger and stronger man holding him. The situation was out with his control. But he had complete trust in Geralt and surrendered himself over to the feeling. Geralt was murmuring to him now,</p><p>“Well done, my little lark, you took your punishment so well.” He murmured this in Jaskier’s ear like it was a precious secret to be shared. It filled Jaskier with such happiness and pride to hear it.</p><p>He felt himself being lifted and placed gently on the bed, face down. He lay there, comfortable and drowsy. He could hear Geralt move across the room and collect something, before settling back down on the bed beside him. There was a noise of a catch being undone, a soft squelch and then Geralt’s hands were moving on him, gently working an ointment into his sore ass cheeks. The concoction sent cool soothing waves through the angry flesh. Jaskier almost fell asleep as Geralt tenderly massaged him with this cooling salve.</p><p>Then Jaskier felt Geralt’s fingers move, parting his cheeks. Geralt continued to work the salve in with no change in pace, but he was moving closer and closer to Jaskier’s hole. As he got closer, his movements started sending shivers of anticipation through Jaskier. In his current dazed state, his actions were out of his control and he started involuntarily grinding against the soft bed sheets. Geralt’s hand froze. He bent down, pressing his body against Jaskier’s on the bed and spoke quietly next to his ear.</p><p>“Lie still.” Simple words, but the power with which Geralt spoke them pierced through Jaskier’s cloudy mind and his body immediately stopped its thrusting and lay still.</p><p>“Good boy.” Geralt purred into his ear, punctuating his words by petting Jaskier’s ass gently, before moving back and continuing his ministrations. Jaskier lay completely still as Geralt moved closer and closer to his anus, until he was circling around and around the smooth muscle there. He wanted it so bad. In this moment he could think of nothing except Geralt’s fingers deep in his ass, fucking him, claiming him. His body wanted desperately to surge back on the fingers and force them into himself. But his mind would not allow it, his mind belonged to Geralt and he must obey. So, he lay still, making do with whimpering and groaning to show his dire need.</p><p>“What’s the matter Jaskier? Is there something you want? When you’re naughty, you can’t have what you want anymore.” And he continued his slow lazy spirals, sending sparks of electricity up and down Jaskier’s spine and into his churning gut. His fingers gripped the bedsheets desperately, fighting the urge to move and thrust.</p><p>“Tell me, Jaskier, tell me, what it is that you want.”</p><p>“I want you to put your fingers inside me master,” Jaskier panted, “I want you to fuck me on your fingers until I come. I want you to claim me and make me yours.”</p><p>“Oh, but Jaskier, you already are mine, I’m barely touching you and you’re already whimpering and moaning into the sheets, not to mention you’re leaking on the nice clean bed linens. You’re going to have to do better than that to convince me. And you assume you’re forgiven for your disobedience. Come and kneel here on the floor, show me how sorry you are, how desperate you are for me.”</p><p>Jaskier was up at once and kneeling on the floor in between Geralt’s knees. Geralt undid his belt, stood, and pushed the remainder of his clothes to the floor, leaving his impressive, semi-hard length bare, dangling before Jaskier’s face. He seated himself and took Jaskier’s chin in his hand, tilting his head firmly to look into his eyes.</p><p>“Do you want master’s cock?” Jaskier nodded emphatically, he had a deep burning need in his chest to please Geralt. Geralt pushed two large fingers against Jaskier’s lips which he immediately parted.</p><p>“Show me how you’re going to pleasure me, little lark.” And he pushed his fingers deep into Jaskier’s mouth. He immediately began to suck and lick at them, taking them deeper and deeper. He worked his head back and forth and began to lose himself in the motion, his eyes drifting closed and feeling deeply content.</p><p>Suddenly the fingers were taken from his mouth and swiftly replaced by Geralt’s thick cock. Jaskier struggled to receive it so quickly and choked a little. But Geralt’s strong hand on his chin steadied him and he relaxed, allowing his mouth to open and take it. He worked Geralt’s cock, feeling it growing harder, longer, and thicker as he sucked and licked at it. Taking it deeper with every push. He relaxed his jaw and allowed it in. He felt complete with it inside of him, filling his mouth and throat, the warm satisfying length.</p><p>After a time, he heard Geralt’s hums of approval turn to groans and he began to work faster, back and forth, back and forth, with increasing speed, bringing Geralt to the edge and then crashing over it. He swallowed again and again as more and more cum came rushing forth from the thick cock. He wouldn’t waste a drop. After the last few shudders of pleasure, Geralt finished. He pulled Jaskier onto the bed beside him and placed him onto his bare chest. They lay there, contented, Jaskier snuggling into the warmth of Geralt’s chest and Geralt basking in the warm afterglow.</p><p>They lay like that for a long while, both drifting in and out of sleep. Eventually Geralt rolled onto his side, putting Jaskier alongside him. He reached up and cupped the back of Jaskier’s head, pulling him into a deep, lingering kiss, tasting his own seed on Jaskier’s tongue.</p><p>“You took daddy’s cock so well, did you like it, the taste of my cum?”</p><p>“Yes master.” Jaskier breathed into Geralt’s mouth, hungry for more.</p><p>Geralt smiled tenderly while his hands ran down Jaskier’s bare chest. They stopped at his nipples, where they began to toy and tease them, bringing them to attention, hard and erect under his fingers. Jaskier hummed, the pressure in his abdomen building up once again. His penis throbbed with unrequited need and he moaned.</p><p>“Hush, now, we’ll get to that eventually.” Geralt purred, capturing Jaskier’s mouth again for a much deeper and longer kiss. While the bard was distracted, one of his hands continued its journey down, until it reached his needy cock. This he took in a firm grip and began to work mercilessly. The contrast from the long period of no stimulation made Jaskier keen. His hips began to buck uncontrollably, and his mind became frazzled.</p><p>He was so close; he could almost taste the release. So close, he needed it. He could feel himself reaching the precipice and almost tipping over, when Geralt’s hand suddenly stopped. Jaskier moaned in anguish and frustration. Geralt kissed him tenderly on the forehead,</p><p>“It’s for your own good, my love, you obviously lack restraint so you must be taught it. You have also forgotten who controls your pleasure. You must be reminded.”</p><p>Jaskier looked up at Geralt with large eyes and whimpered.</p><p>“Don’t worry, when you do come, it will be all the better for the wait.”</p><p>Geralt flipped Jaskier over so he was once again face down on the sheets. He began to kiss and caress his body. Jaskier groaned under him, his throbbing cock rubbing against the sheets, paired with the soft tantalising caresses it was bringing him closer to the edge once again. Geralt laced his hands through Jaskier’s hair tenderly but then yanked his head back,</p><p>“You won’t come, little slut, not until you are given permission.”</p><p>Jaskier buried his face in the bed sheets as Geralt went back to kissing down the length of his body, growing ever closer to his ass. As Geralt’s touched more and more sensitive areas, the throbbing in his cock grew more intense, pulsing at the same rate as his racing heart. He must not come, he must not come. He tried chanting this in his head to control his body. He must be good.</p><p>Geralt had reached his ass cheeks now and was parting them. He plunged his face in and began to nuzzle the sensitive flesh there, sending shivers of pleasure through Jaskier’s body. He employed his tongue next, licking up and down the cleft, his tongue warm and insistent against Jaskier’s opening and then leaving it cold and wet when it moved away. Every stroke and retreat reminding Jaskier where pleasure came from, and who could take it away.</p><p>He needed Geralt’s tongue inside of him so badly. His mindless lust, throbbing cock and deeply ingrained need to obey were making his head swirl and he began mumbling incoherently and making desperate, obscene noises. Geralt chuckled against him,</p><p>“What sweet noises you’re making for me little lark. I do love it when you sing for me.”</p><p>And as a reward, Geralt finally plunged his tongue inside, working it as deep as it could go and then exploring as he brought it back out. Jaskier gasped in pleasure and clung onto the bed sheets so hard his knuckles went white.</p><p>Geralt’s tongue was followed quickly by his fingers. He lubed them up with some concoction he kept in a small tin beside the bed. He started with one, moving it slowly in and out, teasing and prying Jaskier open to receive more. He added the second finger, moving more insistently now, drawing deep groans out of Jaskier’s prone form on the bed. He slowed down again as he added the third, stoking soothingly down Jaskier’s bare back with his spare hand.</p><p>“Do you like this Jaskier? Do you like the feeling of me fucking you on my fingers?”</p><p>“Yes master.” Jaskier managed to choke out between gasps of pleasure, “please master, please let me come.” Jaskier all but sobbed.</p><p>“You want to come do you? Show me how much you want it.”</p><p>Jaskier obliged, letting his lust take over, lifting his ass higher into the air and pounding himself back onto Geralt’s fingers at a fast pace.</p><p>“My my, like a bitch in heat. You are a horny little bitch aren’t you Jaskier? Say it.”</p><p>“I’m a horny little bitch.” Jaskier gasped between desperate breaths.</p><p>“And does the horny little bitch want more than my fingers?”</p><p>“Yes.” Jaskier whispered.</p><p>“Do you want daddy’s cock?”</p><p>“Yes.” Jaskier choked out desperately.</p><p>Without removing his fingers, Geralt positioned himself and quickly applied the lubricant to his hard cock. In one smooth motion, he removed his fingers and plunged his thick member deep into Jaskier. Jaskier screamed in pleasure as the large cock filled him deeply and sent new sensations spiralling into his gut and up and down his spine. Geralt began to thrust into him, managing to get deeper each time.</p><p>“Tell me, my little slut, how much to you want to come now?” Geralt’s voice managed to stay completely controlled and even, there was no evidence from his tone that he was deep in Jaskier’s ass, fucking him mercilessly.</p><p>“I want to come so badly, please.” Jaskier begged, his voice muffled as he pressed his face deeper into the bed, gasping with every new invasion. Geralt adjusted his angle slightly, hitting the sweet spot. Jaskier gasped and thought he saw spots dancing across his vision.</p><p>He could feel the pressure rising in the base of his own cock. He was losing his grip on it, he could feel it like a storm, blowing out of control and taking over.</p><p>“Please master, I can’t stop it!”</p><p>Suddenly he was pulled back, still speared on Geralt’s thick cock but pressed against Geralt’s firm chest. Geralt pulled his head to the side and formed his fingers into a sign in front of Jaskier’s eyes. He couldn’t look away as Geralt murmured some strange words. Immediately his mind felt calmer, and grew still, as though a cool mist had spread around him. Vaguely, in some part of his addled brain, he knew that Geralt had just cast Axii on him.</p><p>“You will not come.”</p><p>“I will not come” He repeated.</p><p>“You cannot come.”</p><p>“I cannot come.” His words came out robotically, with no thought behind them.</p><p>Geralt’s hand reached around and took firm hold of Jaskier’s throbbing cock. He worked it hard. Jaskier could feel the pressure building quickly towards an orgasm, but when he reached the peak, he could not go over the edge. It was as though Geralt’s firm grip was holding him back so that he could only dangle in perpetual anticipation.</p><p>“Good boy Jaskier. It was good that you told me, so that I could stop you being bad. We wouldn’t want me to have to be angry with you, would we?”</p><p>“No master.” Jaskier responded in a dreamy voice, losing awareness of anything except the painful pleasure in his cock and the tight, comforting feeling of Geralt’s cock deep inside of him.</p><p>He drifted in the haze of intense pleasure, dangling almost painfully at the edge of release as Geralt pumped into him over and over again, bringing himself to that edge and over it, growling low as he marked Jaskier deeply with his seed.</p><p>He released him and Jaskier slumped forward onto the bed, eyes fluttering, caught between a sudden lethargy and the insistent throbbing need in his cock. Geralt lay beside him, arm slung over his waist. After a while Geralt roused himself and disappeared for a while. Jaskier felt the absence of his warm body with dismay. But he was too dazed, physically and mentally to move. Eventually Geralt returned, accompanied by the sounds of sloshing.</p><p>“Let’s get you cleaned up, my little lark,” He murmured and lifted Jaskier gently into his arms and over to the large tub in the centre of the floor. He lowered him down into the warm water before slipping in himself and settling down next to the bard, his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders. Jaskier rested his head on Geralt’s shoulder, waiting for whatever would come next. The throbbing of his lust was still present, but he no longer thought of it as something to fulfil. Geralt would fulfil it when and if it was right. Geralt always knew what was best. These thoughts floated up through the warm fuzz of his brain as he rested contentedly against Geralt’s firm body.</p><p>Geralt picked up a sponge lathered with a sweet-smelling soap and began to wash Jaskier’s loose body. As he performed this task, he was murmuring with a soft voice in Jaskier’s ear.</p><p>“You were so good, so good for master. You’ve shown me how sorry you are for breaking the rules. You took your training beautifully. My beautiful little bard. You’ve given me so much pleasure. You deserve to feel pleasure too.” Jaskier basked in the warm glow of the praise, floating in the water like in a dream.</p><p>Geralt’s hand made its way with the sponge down under the surface of the water and slowly and sensually stroked up and down Jaskier’s erect cock, rousing the fire in his belly and making him moan in approval. Geralt swapped hands, his spare one continuing the lazy stroking of Jaskier’s cock, the other migrating around, lifting Jaskier up slightly to rest on his knee and then continuing to his ass.</p><p>“We need to get you nice and clean.” Geralt murmured, his breath tickling the hair around Jaskier’s ear. He stoked up and down the cleft of his ass, making Jaskier buck up into Geralt’s hand, both directions stirring deep pleasure.</p><p>“You’ve been so good tonight, would you like daddy’s cock again, little lark?”</p><p>Jaskier was so overcome, he could do nothing but nod enthusiastically. Geralt chuckled and manoeuvred them so that his cock was lined up to Jaskier’s ass once again. This time he brought him gently down, making Jaskier moan deeply in languid pleasure. Geralt’s hand continued working his throbbing cock, as he thrust slowly in and out of Jaskier. So that now Jaskier was sat, bouncing up and down in the water on Geralt’s thick cock while Geralt slowly stroked his throbbing erection.</p><p>“Tell me, my love, who owns this cock?” Geralt purred into Jaskier’s ear as he kissed and caressed the sensitive flesh behind his ear.</p><p>“You own this cock, master.” Jaskier murmured, his face turned up to the ceiling, losing himself to the sensations of his body.</p><p>“And who,” Geralt asked, stroking down the curve of Jaskier’s thigh, “Does this ass belong to?” As he spoke, his stroking of Jaskier’s cock and his thrusting became more insistent</p><p>“It belongs to you master.”</p><p>“Who do you belong to Jaskier?”</p><p>“I belong to you, master, and only you. I am yours.” With these words, Geralt’s movements intensified and Jaskier felt himself once more dangling on the precipice.</p><p>“Then,” Geralt murmured, “Come for me”</p><p>And Jaskier did, a desperate scream ripping from his throat as he did so. Geralt continued to work his cock, squeezing out wave after wave of pleasure as thrills of orgasm rocked through Jaskier’s body and mind. Geralt intensified his thrusting and came with a cry as well. They rocked together, riding the waves of pleasure, Geralt’s hand teasing more and more out of Jaskier and Jaskier tensing and pulling, milking Geralt’s cock for all it had to give. Eventually, the quivering aftershocks slowed and stopped. Geralt and Jaskier slumped back into the warm water of the bath, Geralt’s now soft cock sliding out of Jaskier. Jaskier was still perched on Geralt’s lap and his head came to rest on his chest.</p><p>Geralt’s hand reached up and began stroking Jaskier’s hair tenderly. Jaskier’s eyes began to flutter shut, he felt completely drained and completely content.</p><p>“Are you tired, little one?” Jaskier just nodded his head against Geralt’s chest.</p><p>“Then sleep, I’ll hold you, you are safe.”</p><p>So Jaskier surrendered himself to the soft embrace of sleep, held in the warm water by the witcher’s strong arms.</p><p> </p><p>The end.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>